1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines disclosed in the specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,960,133 and 6,012,983 have been known as related gaming machines. When a player inserts game media such as medals, coins and bills into an insertion slot of such a slot machine and presses a spin button, the slot machine displays multiple scrolling symbols in a display unit provided on a front surface of a case body, and then automatically stops the symbols. Subsequently, based on a combination of the stopped symbols, the slot machine determines whether or not to make a transition to a feature game, and also determines whether or not a winning combination is established.